Zhao Cloud
Biography Zhao Cloud (born January 18, 2018) is a 17-year old boy, he was born in Beijing, China, he was adopted at the age of 12 due to nearly starving to death because he was neglected by his biological parents who spent most of their time going out to parties. He is currently in his senior year of high school. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Panda bear themed party *2nd Birthday- *3rd Birthday- *4th Birthday- *5th Birthday-Chinese Lantern festival *6th Birthday- *7th Birthday- *8th Birthday- *9th Birthday- *10th Birthday-Lego Ninjago, Ninja party *11th Birthday-Super Hero Ninja party *12th Birthday-had a dragon boat race *13th Birthday-went to a Chinese restaurant *14th Birthday-had a sleepover with his closest pals *15th Birthday-Chinese themed party *16th Birthday-went camping with his closest pals for the weekend *17th Birthday-karaoke night *18th Birthday-Outdoor movie night Appearance He wears a rice hat, which covers his black hair with his eye covered, by a bang of black hair he wears a red T-shirt with gold dragon patterns and blue jeans. He also wears a salt allergy ID bracelet. Personality Zhao is a very hard-working, dedicated and strived young man Family Tree *Father: John Cloud (1988-) *Mother: Agatha Cloud, Sr. (1989-) *Brothers: Song Cloud (2015-), Wei Cloud (2019-) *Sisters: Jiao Cloud (2015-), Aggie Cloud (2016-), Baozhai Cloud (2017-), Mei Cloud (2020-), Mulan Cloud (2021-), Morgan Cloud (2022-), Dongmei Cloud (2023-), Mingzhui Cloud (2024-), Jane Cloud (2025-), Chun Cloud (2026-), Chen Cloud (2027-), Ling Cloud (2028-), Hailey Cloud (2029-) *Niece: Ai Cloud (2032-) *Aunts: Rozie Flores-Wright (1985-), Leslie Flores (née Minter) (1987-) *Uncles: Bruce Wright (1988-), Frank Flores (1982-) *Cousins: Belle Wright (2016-), Joyce Flores (2019-), Joany Wright (2021-), Dave Flores (2022-), Daryl Cloud (2030-), Linnie Cloud (2016-), Jeff Flores (2023-), Rod Flores (2024-), Tracy Cloud (2029-), Fuller Wright (2025-), Brooke Flores (2026-) *Grandmothers: Gardenia Cloud (1952-), Abigail Flores (1956-) *Grandfathers: Thomas Cloud (1957-), Marcello Flores (deceased: 1953-2030) In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Quotes (Mei's mom, her biological one, the officials told me they raped her mother right in front of her while they killed her father and tried to kidnap her mother and herself for the prostitution and sex trade, she always called them pedophiles, this is why she kills rapists when she catches them attempted or rape, I don't blame her) (For senior prom, I haven't decided what to wear yet, but I know me, my buddies and my girlfriend Xiaoping will have a great time) (Having an after-school job at a Chinese grocery store as a stock boy gives me an opportunity to build my job resume when I apply for a job one day, and even go to college. I know it pays minimum wage, but it's okay. I'm cool with that anyway.) (My stepsister Hailey looks at me with confusion when I speak Chinese to her, since she does not speak that language) Trivia *His full name is Zhao Wang Cloud *He is allergic to table salt, but not the salt found in most foods. *He enjoys Chinese Horror movies. *Hailey calls him and the other Chinese siblings squint-eyed chink, yellow, Mongolians and Asians *He owns a 2014 Dodge Avenger car *He has an after-school job as a stock boy at a Chinese grocery store. He also works his second job at the auto-parts shop part-time *He is studying for his Senior SAT exams *While Mei is attending her Junior Prom with her BFFs and boyfriend, he is attending his Senior Prom with his buddies and his girlfriend *He plans to attend Rocky Mountain College after he graduates from high school, Mei wants to do the same. *He has volunteered at the soup kitchen, the church, the nursing home and the hospitals *He and Mei attend the same high school, Helena High School, he is a senior while Mei is a junior Future Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:People Category:Children Category:Boys Category:Sons Category:Uncles Category:People from China Category:People adopted from China Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from China Category:Children adopted from China Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from China Category:Boys adopted from China Category:Boys adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2018 Category:People born in January Category:Children born in Beijing, China Category:Vegetarians Category:People from Montana Category:Children from Montana Category:Boys from Montana Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA